Shattered Lives
by Kuragari75
Summary: RoyxEd They lost him three years ago... now, after finally getting him back, will things ever be the same, or is this one life that will never be fixed.


Kuragari: so… apparently I have a thing for the more depressing ideas… this was one I started a while back and just re-discovered. I swear I am working on all my others. It just takes me a while to update most of the time.

Chapter 1: Hope Flares.

The raven-haired man looked over the faces of the slaves being lined up for auction, searching, hoping really, for that one face that haunted his dreams. He searched for the one he'd searched for for three years, for the one everyone else had assumed dead.

Roy Mustang knew, of course, that the chance of seeing that face was slim, but he still allowed himself to hope. After three years, it was all he had left… dreams of that face and the hopes of seeing it again.

After Roy had managed to rid his country of the corrupt fuehrer/homunculus, Pride, Roy had retained a brigadier general position and still kept the title to this day. A new government had been established with a council instead of a fuehrer and all was peaceful on the home front. However, there had been many casualties in that last battle… one in particular.

Roy brushed the patch covering his left eye… the price he'd had to pay in order to destroy Pride. It constantly reminded him of the one who'd tipped him off about the homunculi and how to bring them down.

Roy refused to believe that that one person was dead. He knew, somehow, even after three years of fruitless searching, he just knew that person was alive. He had received a tip that a young man matching the description had been spotted at one of these auctions four months ago… and he'd been attending ever since.

The announcer signaled the start of the auctions as the first batch of slaves was herded on stage. Roy watched as slave after slave was brought up and sold off, not seeing the face in any of them. Just when he was ready to give up and go home, the last batch was lead on stage.

Roy caught his breath as he spotted a blonde-haired youth with his head down, naked torso, shorts, and automail limbs sticking out against pale skin.

"Edward…"

Edward Elric kept his golden eyes fixed on the ground in front of him, his hands clenched at his sides. The shackles around his wrists and ankles were rubbing off his skin, the collar around his neck uncomfortably tight as it was pulled by whatever slaveholder lead him across the stage. He didn't dare look up. He didn't want to know who was going to buy him this time. He didn't want to know what kind of hellhole this auction would send him to. He could avoid the outcome longer, at least in his mind, that way.

Three years… three fucking years since that day. After the battle with Dante and the retrieval of Al's body, Ed had dragged his brother to the surface, his automail still with him. He had felt his consciousness leaving him, so… he'd hidden his brother and then hunkered down to wait. A fatal decision on his part. He should've called someone… anyone… forced himself to stay awake waiting for them. But he had been found, unconscious, by slave traders from the East. Luckily, Al had been hidden well enough… that he hadn't had to endure all those years in hell.

Ed had been passed from one buyer to another, stubbornly rebelling at first, confidant that the military would try and come for him. But they never did. He tried several times to escape on his own, but he was always found again and then punished brutally. His automail arm was barely functional anymore. Finally, Ed had decided to just survive in this new world as best he could.

Gradually, Ed's self worth began to fade away as people tried to break him again and again... as he was sold again and again to one horrible place after another… used so many times he'd lost count. Ed had become those he'd pitied in the past… used, dirtied, broken, discarded… just another nameless face among many.

The slaveholder holding his leash hauled him up onto the platform and Ed just stared blankly at the floor as the bidding began.

Roy's happiness at finally finding the blonde alchemist quickly faded as he was able to see the skin that was too pale covering a frame that, while still fit, was much too thin. Edward's eyes were downcast, his dull hair that had once shone brilliantly falling unheeded into his face. Edward looked small, broken… nothing like the raging ball of rebellion that was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He had to get the blonde out of here… and fast.

When the bidding began, Roy simply remained silent, biding his time until he would be guaranteed the sale. When the bidders had been narrowed down to two, and the final bid almost winning at $100,785, Roy smoothly interjected.

"$300,000 dollars!" He yelled loud enough for the auctioneer to hear, as well as the entire assembly.

A man that must've been Ed's previous owner shouted out "SOLD" before the auctioneer could get a word in. He seemed eager to secure the sale in case Roy changed his mind.

Sure it was a lot of money, but Roy would've given anything to get Edward out of this place. Besides, he had enough saved up to cover it. Roy waited impatiently for the remainder of the auction to wrap up, before bolting for the 'pay and pick up' area. He eagerly paid the man that was Ed's previous owner, wanting to strangle the fat man all the while.

Roy watched with one onyx eye as Edward was lead to him on a leash, his shackles having been removed. Ed refused to look at him and was keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. Roy felt his anger flare when he saw the skin around Edward's wrist that had cracked and was bleeding. He had better get them both out of there before he just started snapping and turned the entire assembly to dust. Try explaining that in paper work. Definitely harder than explaining using vacation time to attend a slave auction.

"Let's get you out of here, Edward," Roy coaxed gently, taking the leash from the slaveholder and carefully guiding Ed out of the auction house and to his car, the blonde never looking up. Roy didn't dare look at Ed until they were in his hotel room, safely tucked away from anyone or anything Roy might want to incinerate when he saw what had been done to the blonde.

He stood awkwardly with the boy for a few moments, unsure where to start. Ed hadn't said anything since he'd gotten him… hell, he hadn't even looked up. Well, first thing first, they had to take care of the blonde's raw wrists. He carefully unclipped the leash from Ed's collar, noticing that the golden eyes seemed to become even more downcast with his approach.

"Still won't look at me?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer, and still disappointed when he received none. Not wanting to cause the blonde any more stress, Roy backed up a few paces and moved to his bag in order to fish out his first aide kit.

Edward stood awaiting orders in what must have been the man's hotel room, finally allowing himself to become aware of his surroundings.

He didn't dare to look up, knowing that if he did without permission he'd be beaten. Before the car, he'd thought that someone had said his name, but he knew it was just his mind. He no longer had a name. He was whatever his new master would call him… he would never be Edward again.

The man unleashed him, odd, and said something but Ed wasn't paying attention. It wasn't an order so it didn't concern him. He heard the man move away to dig through a bag and then to a sink.

Ed was confused. What was this guy waiting for? Normally by now he would at best be shoved into a corner and told to 'stay put.' At worst he would've been stripped and on the bed in ten seconds flat. Why hadn't he been given any orders yet?

Ed was startled from his musing when something cool and wet was pressed to his wounded wrist. He immediately froze, expecting to be punished for his flinch, but the washcloth just continued to dab at his raw skin, wiping away the blood and grime. Ed kept his eyes down but could see the man's hands and his boots. It was definitely the man who bought him, why was he being tended to so gently by his master?

The voice was there again, and this time, Ed listened.

"Luckily for you this doesn't look infected. Bastards need to be lynched, the whole lot of them. Are you hurt anywhere else?" the words were a gentle growl that tickled something at the back of Ed's mind. Almost as though he knew that voice, but couldn't remember it.

"No master," was his automatic response. He had been healed up enough to pass by his last master, obviously in hopes he'd sell well.

"Edward, don't call me that," the voice was firm but still oddly gentle and it sent a spark of recognition through Ed's mind. It sounded like… no, it wasn't… couldn't be. He hadn't seen the man since before his battle with Dante. He'd hallucinated being found before, and he knew this couldn't be real. That man wasn't here. He wouldn't get his hopes up; he couldn't bear to have them crushed again.

"Yes sir," he answered instead.

Roy frowned at the title. So, Ed really hadn't recognized him… the Edward he'd known would've NEVER called him 'sir'. Well, it _had_ been a while since their last encounter, that and Ed hadn't even looked at him. Slowly, Roy placed the washcloth down and took a fragile looking hand.

"Edward, look at me," he said quietly, not sure if the blonde would obey.

Ed didn't want to. The voice was still teasing him and Ed didn't want to look and see once and for all that it wasn't the raven haired soldier. Though, if he didn't look up Ed knew he would be punished. With a deep breath, Ed raised his golden eyes from the floor, up to the face of his new master, and began to tremble.

At first, Edward felt it could be another cruel figment of his imagination. Another attempt of his mind to give him some hope and that it would come crashing down with reality any moment… but, he had never hallucinated Roy with an eye patch before. He'd never seen the man with one. The features, while the same, were different. Roy looked older, not by much, but older and there was a worn down look to the man Ed never remembered seeing.

Ed felt like his brain shut down for a few seconds and his body forgot how to work. His legs gave out and he started falling but a strong grip grabbed onto him beneath his arms and eased him carefully into a kneeling position on the floor.

The uniform beneath his fingers was rough but real and no matter how long he looked at the material, it stayed the same, oddly comforting, royal blue. It stayed solid… it was actually there.

"Whao!" Roy managed to catch Ed as the blond collapsed and held the battered body close to his chest as he lowered them to the floor. "Easy now…"

There was a choke from the body in his arms and suddenly Ed was clutching his arms with nearly bruising strength. As his golden eyes sought out onyx, Roy noticed tears beginning to gather in those depths, a small glimmer of hope shinning behind the desperation. The blonde's mouth was working frantically but it was a long moment before he was finally able to speak.

"R-R-Roy…R-real…"

It took Roy a moment to realize the choked sound was meant as a question and he felt a single tear escape his eye. He gently gathered the young man close and buried his face in that slim neck. He wanted to apologize to the blonde until there was no breath left in his lungs, but he knew even then it wouldn't be enough to make up for all that the young man had gone through. Right now, Edward didn't need pointless apologies, he needed reassurance and comfort.

"Yes Edward," he whispered hoarsely, somehow managing to get his voice working. "It's me, it's Roy, I'm really here… You're safe now. You're safe."

The softly whispered words carried such conviction and promise of comfort that Edward wanted to wrap himself up in them and never come out. That feeling combined with the silent support and strength of those surrounding arms holding him up pushed him past his breaking point.

The first choked sob tore itself from his chest and Edward buried himself deeper into the warm body supporting him, and for the first time in three years, the blonde allowed himself to cry.

And Roy just held him, his arms tightening about him and his sheltering presence keeping the blonde from loosing himself completely to the despair that had been building for so long.

The blonde continued to whimper and cling limply to Roy's jacket, muttering all the while.

"Roy's real… here… real… he's here… Roy's here… you're here… you're real…"

"Shhhh, Edward, shhhh." Roy soothed, holding his own tears in check and running a hand through filthy blonde locks. "It's all right, Ed. I'm here… no one's ever going to take you away again. I promise, Ed. You're safe… shhhh, I'm here."

Soon enough, an emotionally and physically drained Ed Elric passed out against his ex-commander's chest, still whimpering slightly but no longer sobbing. Roy sighed heavily, feeling himself reaching his limit as well, and lifted the poor boy into his arms. It had been a trying day. He and Edward could both use a good rest.

Well, he'd settle the blonde into bed as soon as he'd seen his charge cleaned up and properly changed. He had brought a change of Ed's old clothes with him, like he always had… just in case, always just in case.

It took quite a bit of wrangling but Roy finally managed to get Edward washed and into actual clothes. The blonde woke a few times but was soon comforted by Roy's hushed words of reassurance and drifted off again.

Once he was certain that he had Ed cleaned, clothed, bandaged, and as comfortable as he could make him, Roy flopped down in the nearest chair and watched the boy sleep for a while.

He had found him. He still could hardly believe it. He was tired and emotionally worn, but he almost feared falling asleep. If he woke to find that this was a dream he wasn't sure he'd survive it. But no matter how long he stared at the sleeping, murmuring blonde in his hotel bed, nothing changed. Ed was here.

Roy choked on an ironic laugh as he realized his thoughts sounded a lot like Ed's frantic mumblings. He chuckled even as he felt his eyes stinging anew.

Roy shook himself, knowing he couldn't quiet break down in relief just yet. If he allowed himself to loose it, he would be so worn out afterwards that he would drop straight to sleep, whether he was in the chair or lying on the small couch.

He couldn't rest just yet. There was someone who needed to receive a call… someone who had been waiting for this call for the past three years.

Yes, he had kept Alphonse Elric waiting long enough.

Alphonse sat quietly in his favorite chair, staring out at the evening-scape of Risembool. His very pregnant wife, Winry, was already in bed and fast asleep after her now nightly foot massage. The couple had been together for nearly three years and married now for at least two. This child was their first and was expected some time at the end of four months. Alphonse was a respected community member, having found a knack for his alchemic insight in medical development; many of the treatments he had developed were now used throughout Amestris.

All in All, life was good… almost perfect. And yet, every evening found Alphonse sitting in front of this very window, staring out at the road that stretched to the horizon.

It was true, his life was perfect, or at least… it would be were it not for the gaping hole in his heart.

Al sighed heavily, lifting his glass of lemonade slowly to his lips… and nearly dropping it as the nearby phone began to ring. Frowning slightly, he set his glass down and moved to answer, wondering who would be calling him at such an hour.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse?" a gruff voice answered. Al's face immediately split into a smile.

"Colonel! Good to hear from you, sir! A little late for a call though… is everything all right?"

Roy had a habit of calling the check up on him and Winry but the man never called so late, knowing the couple were early risers and tended to be in bed by now.

Roy had to sigh on the other end of the line. Whereas he had always had trouble getting Ed to call him 'sir,' he had been likewise unable to get the younger Elric to cease.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just the opposite actually, I have some wonderful news."

"News? What news?" Al asked, his voice holding more than a hint of confusion. Something in the Colonel's tone told him this was no ordinary call.

"Alphonse… I found him…" Roy couldn't help it, his voice cracked slightly with emotion as he spoke the words he had waited to tell Alphonse Elric for years. "I found Edward…"

Silence answered him on the other end and Roy understood. Al was probably trying to reason out if he was dreaming, or if, for some sick reason, Roy would be lying to him. As if responding to his thoughts, Alphonse shakily replied.

"Mustang… if you're lying to me…" Al's voice nearly broke but Roy had to chuckle slightly as his eyes started to water.

"No Al," he said, letting his emotion show through his voice. "I really found him… I'm looking at him right now."

Al's breathing became heavy and labored, obviously fighting a breakdown as Roy could only offer his support from afar.

"Let me talk to him! Can I talk to Brother?" Al asked desperately.

"He's sleeping Alphonse… it's been a rough day and I'd rather let him rest for now," He explained slowly. "I don't think I could wake him if I wanted to at the moment."

"He's alive," Al sobbed into the phone, Roy staying silent to let the young man try and pull himself together. They shared in each others relief for long moments. Roy waited to breach the hardest issue until he was certain that Al had at least managed to get one foot back underneath him.

"Listen Alphonse, I called you first because you deserved to be the first to know… but also to prepare you…" Roy started slowly, sensing Al's attention immediately snapping back to him.

"W-what's the matter? Is he all right? Is brother all right?!" Al's panic had been expected but Roy still couldn't help feeling like a heel for causing it.

"I won't lie to you Al… he's roughed up. But I swear to you he's going to be fine," Roy said sternly. "Do you believe that?"

"Of course, Sir… I trust you with my life as well as his… but… what _happened_?" Al asked hurriedly, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm not certain myself," Roy admitted. "We haven't really had a chance to talk. It's been a long day and he hasn't done much else but sleep."

"I want to see him… where are you? I'll meet you two and then we can…."

Roy knew he was about to feel like an absolute bastard, but the next few days would be crucial in helping Edward cope with what he'd been through. Too much too soon would overwhelm him and possibly destroy anything that was left.

"Alphonse," Roy started, trying to sound authoritative. "I'm going to bring him to Central. We'll be there within the week… but I need you to meet us _there_."

"All due respect, Roy," Al answered. "I need to see him. I have to see him. He needs me!"

"Believe me Al, I understand. But Ed's going to need some time to come to terms with normal life again… he was… in a less than favorable situation… and I know he wouldn't be able to face you. He loves you so much Al… and he wouldn't want you to see him now."

There was a long pause on the other line and Roy knew that Al was about to come back with another argument. The man was stubborn… like his brother.

"_Please _Al," Roy tried, knowing that Edward would desperately need time before facing his old life. "I promise I'll explain everything when we get there and let you plow into the ground for weeks… just give us this time."

Another long pause before…

"All right, Roy. You've got a week before I come looking for my brother. I can't thank you enough for having found him… but I just… need to see him," Al went from sounding pissed to apologetic in two seconds flat and it made Roy smile.

"I know Al, and I want to get you your brother back as soon as possible," Roy reassured. _And the man in the bed right now isn't quiet your brother… and he may not be again._ Roy couldn't bring himself to say that to Al. He knew that whatever abuses Ed had suffered couldn't be erased in a week, but hopefully by then, Ed would have a spark back in his eyes.

"Yes, sir… are you certain I can't speak with him?" Al's hopeful voice made Roy feel worse, but he really didn't think he could wake Ed up.

"I'm sorry Al… tell you what. When he wakes up tomorrow and feels up to it, we'll give you a call." It was the best he could do.

"Yes, sir," Al's voice was defeated and Roy wanted to just let him speak with Ed. "Well, you get some rest sir…"

"You too Al," Roy said.

"And sir?"

"Yes Al?"

"Please… please… take good care of Brother."

"I will Al. We'll see you in a week all right?"

"All right. Good night, Roy."

"Good night Al."

Kuragari: Anyway, putting up a new story to get some opinions. I'm still working on the others and stories that haven't been updated in quiet a while are getting re-worked so that hopefully I can get something up for you. Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
